Dimensional Heroes: Wrath of the White Witch
by jexi the hunter
Summary: The heroes once again venture into a different world only to find things are not what they had expected. Will they be able to save this world? Or will everything come to a destructive end?
1. Prologue: Welcome to Motorville

We begin our story aboard the Star Speeder where the heroes had gathered around.

Jexi: Thank you all for coming. Now the reason I called you all here is because we have located the world Gospel is residing on.

Black Star: Gospel? Right. Those guys. So where are they?

Jexi: We found them on a world known as the other world. Once we enter it, we can locate their base and take them down. Also, Zelda, Genma, Kon and Iceman will not be joining us for this mission. They are too busy with certain duties to help us.

But before the ship could even get close, it was suddenly stopped.

Orihime: What's going on?

Franky: The ship's engines are normal. This shouldn't be happening.

Voice: I am the one doing this.

Kiyo: Who are you?

Voice: My name is Shadar. I am the executer for this world. I know what you are planning and I cannot allow it to ruin my plans for this world. So I shall separate all of you.

Soon, all the heroes except for the main heroes had disappeared.

Shadar: Your friends are now separated throughout this world. As for you, you will head to its parallel world. Farewell.

The main heroes then shielded their eyes and soon found themselves in the outskirts of a small town.

Maka: What just happened?

MegaMan: Apparently someone else has plans for this world.

Dan: Then its up to us to stop them.

Luffy: Yeah! Let's kick his ass!

Pikachu: Pika!

Yu: But first, we should probably figure out where we are.

They then looked up at the sign to see the name of the town.

Pit: Motorville? Never heard of it.

The heroes then entered the town to see it was a quiet and peaceful place.

Zatch: This place is pretty peaceful.

Natsu: Yeah. I was hoping to fight some monsters here.

As they walked through town, a young boy ran past them.

boy: Sorry.

Jexi just stood there for a moment.

Jexi: What a strange feeling.

The boy then entered one of the shops as the heroes followed.

Ranma: Leila's Milk Bar, huh?

The boy then ran to the counter as the heroes watched from outside.

boy: Morning, Miss Leila!

Leila: Hello, Oliver dear. Your groceries are over there, honey.

Oliver: Thanks!

Leila: Almost forgot. Have you seen Philip today? He said he had something to show you, dear.

Oliver: He did. So he finally finished it, huh? Do you know where he is right now?

Leila: He just stepped out with a few deliveries for me. I doubt he'll have gotten far.

Oliver: Thanks, Miss Leila!

Leila: And say hi to your mother for me!

Oliver: Sure thing Miss Leila.

The young boy then left and was soon called over another boy.

Philip: Hey! Ollie! Good thing you found me. Guess what? She's finally ready!

Oliver: So what Miss Leila said-is it really what I think it is?

Philip: What else would it be, dumb-dumb?

Oliver: Boy, you are something else, Phil! So what do we do now?

Philip: What else? We take her for a spin. Tonight!

Oliver: Tonight? But I can't...I mean, I need to ask my mom, and...

Philip: Sure, sure, you go ask your ma. And then when do we do it, huh? Tomorrow? Next year?

Oliver: All right. We'll do it tonight. But we'll have to be real quiet.

Philip: Okay. We'll meet near my garage tonight. Be there or be squared.

But unknown to the two boys and the heroes, an unknown presence was watching them.

Woman: So this is the chid who will save the world?

bird: Or so the crystal ball says, your Radience.

Woman: And the Dark Djinn's power and Gospel's force will not suffice?

bird: I fear not.

Woman: What is the child's name?

bird: Oliver. And the hero behind him is known as Jexi the Hunter.

Woman: Oliver and Jexi?

later, the heroes secretly followed the boy over to his house.

Ichigo: Why are we following this kid again?

Jexi: I can't explain it, but I felt a sort of power inside of him. Something that is ripening to be unleashed.

Link: A power?

Jexi: I can't explain it. But I have this feeling that I need to protect that boy.

Naruto: If its your feeling, then its probably right.

The heroes secretly watched from the window as the boy walked in with the groceries.

Oliver: Hey, Mom. I got the groceries!

Mom: Thanks, sweetie. Just put them on the table, will you?

Oliver then placed the groceries on the table.

Oliver: Mom?

Mom: Hm? Did you say something, sweetie?

Oliver: You're kinda busy tomorrow, huh?

Mom: Well, now that you mention it, I do have to practice for my concert in the morning.

Oliver: Oh yeah? So...you'll be in bed kinda early, huh?

Mom: Yes, I suppose so.

Oliver: Oh, you will, huh?

Mom: Will you stop being so mysterious and eat your breakfast? You'll be late for school. And chew with you mouth closed.

As the mother sat down, the heroes continued to watch. With Dan, Soul and Natsu holding Luffy down.

Luffy: Come on! I just want the bacon.

Dan: Keep it together, dude.

Soul: Haven't you ever heard of self control?

Luffy: Self co-what? Never heard of it? Ever heard the phrase "All you can eat meat and unlimited free refills?"

Jexi: You can let him go. He already finished his plate.

Luffy: What? Oh!

Oliver: Thanks for breakfast, Mom! See you later, mom!

Mom: Be good now.

Jexi: He's coming out. Into the bushes.

They then ducked into the bushes and watched as Oliver met up with Philip once again.

Oliver: Hey, Phil! You didn't go to school yet?

Philip: School, schmool. Today's a special day, kiddo. Today's the day our dream machine rolls off the drawing board and onto the streets of Motorville! Just remember. This is our secret. You didn't tell your mom about it, did you?

Oliver: No I did not! I asked her if she was busy and she said she has a concert practice, so she'll be in bed real early.

Philip: Then tonight's the night.

Oliver: Tonight at your garage. I'll be there.

Jexi: We'll have to keep a close eye on him. We'll camp out near the garages.

Later that night, the young boy soon left his home and headed over to the garges and the heroes watched from the alley.

Aelita: Here he comes.

They then peaked through the window to see what the big project was. It turned out to be a car.

Ranma: A car? He was building a car?

Link: Quiet. They're coming back outside.

They saw the two boys take the car outside of the garage.

Philip: Okay! There's nobody around-we should take her outside now!

Oliver: So who get's to drive first?

Philip: Tell you what, kiddo-if you run down the street and make sure the coast is clear, I'll let you go first.

Oliver: Okay, wait right here!

Philip: And watch out forStarey Mary, will ya?

Oliver: Starey Mary?

Philip: The girl that spies on people from the window. I swear, that kid is cracked.

The girl watching out the window then ducked away.

Philip: See? There she is again. I'll bet that tattletale goes straight to her olds! Now go check out the area already.

Oliver then went out to the front while the heroes secretly watched from the shadows.

Oliver: Looks like the coast is clear.

voice: Don't go, Oliver.

He and the heroes then looked over to see a small girl.

Girl: Its bad! Please, Oliver...Don't go!

Oliver: Huh? Who are you? How do you know my name?

Philip: Ollie! What's taking you so long?

Oliver: Sorry. Someone saw me. That girl over...huh?

They all soon saw the girl was gone.

Jexi: Strange.

The heroes then looked over at the vehicle and found there were small cut marks.

Ichigo: Cut marks? What could have caused those?

Meanwhile...

woman: Oliver. The boy who will save the world. But unfortunately for him, his light is yet a mere candle in the blackness.

bird: Indeed. He may be the child the prophecies speak of, but he is a child nonetheless.

woman: Yet these humans can be...disturbingly powerful. And this Jexi is troublesome. He went against Hades and Majora and escaped with his life.

bird: True. But his attention is focused on Gospel right now. And our alliance with them is still in the dark. And we can thank CutMan for weakening the vehicle. But allow me to make sure it is unoperational

Woman: Make it so, Apus.

Apus: Very well, your Radience.

Apus' eyes then glowed and a blot was unscrewed from the car.

Woman: He who will save the world must die.

Later, we see the two boys trying out their new car near the lake as the heroes watched from the bushes. They watched as the car took off, but soon noticed that the car had lost a wheel and had driven off into the river.

Jexi: Oh no!

They then saw the mother jumping into the lake swimming to save him as Philip watched on a wounded leg.

Jexi: Dan, in the lake with me. Luffy, when I say now, use a Gum-Gum Net.

Luffy: Got it.

The two then dove into the water and began assisting the two.

Mom: Who are you three?

Jexi: Just some do gooders. Luffy! Now!

Luffy: Gum-Gum Net!

The fingers then encased the four and dragged them back to shore. Soon, the townspeople gathered around the five.

Mom: Oliver!

Oliver: Mom!

The three heroes then cheered in happiness as they saw the boy was okay. As everyone gathered, the mother began to pant and then fell to the ground.

Leila: Allie!

Oliver: Mom!

Jexi then rushed over to the woman.

Jexi: She's not breathing. Someone get doctor! Now!


	2. Entering the Other World

The three were soon in Allie's room with Oliver looking at his mother and the other heroes watching from the window.

Allie: Oliver, sweetie.

Oliver: Mom.

Allie: You'll will be okay... I know you will. Be good now...for me. As for you three, thank you for trying to save me. I want to ask you three something. I want you to watch over my child till the time is right.

Luffy: Understood.

Dan: Its the least we can do.

Jexi: You have our word.

Allie: Good. Before I pass on, what are your names?

Jexi: I'm Jexi the Hunter.

Dan: Dan Kuso.

Luffy: Monkey D. Luffy.

Allie: Then thank you so much, Jexi, Dan, Luffy.

She then closed her eyes and was soon gone.

Oliver: Mom! Mom! Please don't go! I need you! Please don't go! Mommy! Mom!

meanwhile in an undisclosed location...

Woman: Sentimental fool...sacrificing her own life to save her child.

Apus: And yet thanks to her, the boy lives.

Woman: Of course. But shorn of his mother's love, to whom can he now turn for guidance? I doubt he will trust those three right away. And soon they will come to our world where our powers are strongest.

Apus: Very good, Your Radience.

Woman: Let us see how this story unfolds. I'm sure the ending will be...engaging.

After three days, the heroes had moved into the house to care for Oliver till his sadness ws overcome. But that was harder than it looked.

Jexi: Oliver. I know how sad you feel, but you need to get your mind of it. Look, Miss Leila left you an apple pie and...Luffy!

Luffy had his arm reached out ready to grab the pie.

Luffy: What?

Dan: Dude, that is not for you.

Oliver then picked up the doll he had next to the pie and looked at it with sadness.

Flashback

Allie: Okay, oliver. Mommy starts her new job today and she has asked someone very special to look after you. I've spent a lot of time making him. Be good now.

She then began to leave.

Oliver: Mom?

Allie: Yes, sweetie?

Oliver: Just come back soon, okay?

Allie: Of course, sweetie. We'll always be together, Oliver.

End flashback

Oliver was then seen crying onto the doll.

Oliver: Mommy. Please come back.

After he cried, the doll began to glow and morph. The other heroes heard the commotion and ushed upstairs. The button eyes then became real eyes and a lanturn then formed on the end on the nose. Oliver then dropped the doll just as it became a real living creature.

creature: What's all this then, eh? Curse lifted, is it? Tidy! I'm free! Free!

Oliver: Huh? What just happened?

Pit: That's what we all like to know.

creature: You all just witnessed the rebirth of Drippy, Lord High,er, Lord of the Faries.

Link: Your a fairy? No offense, but you are a lot different then the fairies I've encountered.

Drippy: Obviously I'm a lot different than them.

Oliver: Who?

Drippy: What are you? Deaf or something? Drippy Lord High Lord of the Fairies, Isaid, didn't I?

Oliver: Drippy.

Luffy: He sure talks funny. Shishishi.

Drippy: That's right, and I'm sick to the teeth of youer sniveling and moaning! A proper Cry-Baby Bunting, you are! I mean, I've been sad before, ut crying for three whole days? And these guys trying to cheer you up. They obviously want to see you happy. Plus, I'm surprised there's a drop of water left in you! Youer a big boy, mun, three whole days is...well, it's unheard of!

Aelita: Please stop talking.

Sonic: Its getting a little hard to keep up with you.

Drippy: Better prepare yourselves then. Explaining all of this is going to take awhile.

He then ate the pie as he began to explain.

Drippy: Now then, this next part may shock all of you, but there more worlds than this one.

Jexi: We actually knew that already. We are all from other worlds.

Drippy: What? Well, of course I knew that. But did you know about parallel worlds? They are worlds right beside yours here. And one of those worlds is my world. And the reason I'm here in this world is bacause there's a proper bad apple trying to upset the peace of both ouer worlds, see? Shadar, the Dark Djinn, his name is.

Heroes: Shadar!?

Drippy: You heard of him?

Zatch: He seperated us from all of our friends and sent us here.

Jexi: Now we can understand why he did it. He didn't want us finding out about his scheme and coming to stop him. What exactly has he done to this world?

Drippy: What he did was, he took over people's hearts and spread war and ruin over ouer world. Tried to stand up to him, I did, and he turned me into a flipping doll and kicked me out of ouer world and into youers, the rotter! Then Ollie boy here went and cried all over me and-poof-the curse was lifted, just like that! Which makes me think he must be the one we fairies call the Pure-Hearted One! The one the legends say will save ouer world.

Jexi: I would have to say you are correct. When I first encountered Oliver, I sensed a strange power inside of him. Something good.

Drippy: Anyway, that means I'd etter get him over to ouer world and have him get rid of Shadar for us. All right with you?

Oliver: Me? But...

Drippy: It's a big responsibility, I know. But you'll be all right. 'Specially with all of us helping you.

Oliver: But I-

Drippy: Want me to ask properly, do you? Fair dos. O Pure Hearted One, will you please come and save ouer world?

Oliver: No.

The group was then shocked after hearing this.

Drippy: Sorry, but we must have misheard you-what did you say!? Go on-once more, but louder.

Oliver: I won't do it. I can't.

Drippy: This is why they say never work with children. I ask nicely and you give me a hearty "Yes, Sir!" That's how this works, see? It's just how these things are done! It's tradition! How am I suppose to work with this? It's like he's never read a story in his life!

Oliver: But I don't know anything about your world. And...I just can't right now.

Drippy: Why? Because your mam dropped dead?

Oliver: Well, yeah.

Drippy: You got a photo of her?

Maka: I do. I found it while dusting the living room.

She then showed the photo to Drippy.

Drippy: Blimey! It can't be!

Ranma: What is it?

Drippy: The Great Sage Alicia. Then we might be able to save youer mam

Pit: What are you talking about?

Drippy: You see, the souls of people in youer world and my world are connected. Which means people from over by here have aother version of themselves over by there called a soul mate, see? And people with soul mates can even look like each other. Youer mam, she shared a soul witht he Great Sage Alicia. A proper talent she was.

Oliver: But...how does that help us save her?

Drippy: Well, Alicia tried to take on the Dark Djinn, but his power was too much for her and he trapped her in this dark jewel called the Soulsnare. If you could free Alicia, it just might fix the link, and who knows-it might even bring youer mam back!

Soul: Wait, how do you know all of this? You've been a doll the whole time.

Drippy: Good question, lad. I'm not the only fairy, you know. My butties were keeping me abreast of all the going's on over there. It's what you call telepathy.

Oliver: I'll do it. I'll come to your world. I'll come with all of you and save my mom.

Jexi: And we'll come to get our friends and defeat Shadar and Gospel.

Drippy: Now that's the spirit.

Naruto: So how do we get over there?

Drippy: First, we need a dop of magic. Dig around in the fireplace. There's something hidden in there.

The group then headed downstairs to the fireplace.

Natsu: So what's exactly hidden in there?

Drippy: A mighty spellbook. Known as the Wizard's Companion.

Drippy then went into the fireplace and pulled out a book.

Drippy: Behold, the fount of all wizarding knowledge, the Wizard's Companion.

Oliver: The Wizard's Companion.

Luffy: So cool!

Drippy: Now we need to find you a wand. Let's check around town. Just remember, it has to be long and sticky.

The group then left the house as Drippy searched the inside of it. As the heroes searched for a wand, they soon encountered the small girl from before.

Oliver: You're the little girl I met before.

girl: We have met before. I'm really, really sorry Oliver. I couldn't save your mummy. I wanted to save her...I really did.

The girl then vanished before their eyes and all that was left was a small stick.

Drippy: Could not find a single thing we could use as a wand. What's that you all have there?

Sonic: Not really sure.

Drippy: Chuck it here then.

He then grabbed the stick and looked at it.

Drippy: I don't believe it. It's a wand! It may look like an old stick, but it's got all magic writing on it, see? The runes are a little faded, but it has enough for the spell we need. Now we need a place to cast it. To cast Gateway, you need somewhere proper massive.

Takuya: We could use the town square. It's large enough, I think.

The group then marched onward and arrived to the square.

Oliver: Do you really think we should be doing this here?

Drippy: No worries man. Normal people can't see magic, see? These guys can because they come from other worlds. Now cast Gateway.

Oliver then traced the rune in the air and something began to happen. Soon, a large doorway appeared before their eyes.

Ash: Amazing.

Yu: Incredible.

Drippy: Now let's get a move on, cry baby bunting.

Oliver: My name is Oliver.

Drippy: It is not bad work for a cry baby, this!

The group then began to enter the doorway.

Drippy: And we're off to another world!

Jexi: And where we can save our friends.

They then rushed into the doorway, thus beginning their adventure in the other worlds.


	3. The Deep Dark Woods

The heroes soon arrived to a cliff after passing through the door to see a wonderful land filled with lush green with a town not that far away.

Oliver: So this is your world.

Drippy: Ahh, home at last. But there's a tidy way to go yet.

They then heard a rustling from the bushes.

Drippy: Sounds like a beasty is trying to have a fight with us.

Out of the bushes came a familiar blue cat.

Happy: Owie.

Drippy: Now what the eck is that thing?

Natsu: Hey! Happy!

Happy: Natsu! Guys! I missed you all so much!

He then flew towards the group with glee.

Happy: Do any of you have any fish by chance?

Aelita: Sorry Happy, but no.

Oliver: So who is this?

Natsu: Oliver, this is Happy. My best partner and friend. Happy, meet Oliver and Drippy. They're on a mission with us to save this world.

Happy: Will we find the others on the way?

Drippy: Probably. Now let's make our way to Ding Dong Dell before any actual beasties show up.

Soul: Why are we heading to this Ding Dong Dell place?

Drippy: To get Ollie-boy here a wand.

Pit: But he already has a wand.

Drippy: Youer having a laugh, en't you? That thing's about as magical as a flipping cabbage! He might be able to squeeze a Gateway spell out of it, but you can forget about anything more than that. Now if we're lucky, we can find him a wand with a bit more oomph down by there.

Oliver: So...are wands really so hard to find here?

Drippy: Well, time was you couldn't move for the flipping things, but since Shadar showed up, magic's taken a real nosedive. He banned people rom using it, see? Cursed anyone who tried to. He scared them all so much they gave it up. He also tends to make people brokenhearted.

Sonic: Brokenhearted?

Drippy: Its where he takes away a piece of your heart. They don't even know if they're dead or alive.

Oliver: So that's why everyone's afraid of him. We can't let this continue.

Jexi: That's the spirit. Now let's head over to Ding Dong Dell.

The group soon reached the gates of Ding Dong Dell only to see them shut and guarded by two guards, one of which was acting depressed.

Drippy: Looks to me like a classic case of brokenheartedness.

Zatch: That thing you were talking about before.

Drippy: Right. The brokenhearted are people who've had part of their heart stolen. They go all weird and useless so they can't put up a fight. They only way we're getting through is if we cure his heart.

Link: But how do we do that?

Drippy: There will be a few things we'll be needing. But I know an old man who's got just what we need! proper useful, I am, eh?

Oliver: What old man?

Drippy: The old man. Lives in a wood to the north of here. Proper deep and deeply dark, it is! That's why they call it the Deep Dark Wood!

Kiyo: Makes sense.

The group soon ventured towards the woods. As soon as they arrived, they chased after Drippy who was running down the path.

Ash: Drippy! Slow down.

Pikachu: Pika.

As they ran, they tripped over a large root.

voice: Who goes there?

The group then looked up to see a large tree with eyes and a mouth.

Oliver: Jeepers.

Drippy: Friends, meet Old Father Oak. How do you do, your leafiness?

O.F.O: Oh Drippy. It's you. And to what do I owe the pleasure?

Drippy: Well, I've got some visitors from other worlds, see? And I was wondering if you could lend us a hand, like.

O.F.O: Oh, I should have known. You only come to me when you are in need.

Drippy: Sorry, Youer Tallship. You know I'm always grateful.

O.F.O: Hmmm? This small boy.

Drippy: Spotted it, did you, Youer Barkship? This is the Pure Hearted One. He and his friends are going to get rid of Shadar for us.

O.F.O: You? Why...Hahahahaha! As reckless as ever, I see. Very well. You shall have my aid. But first, we better give the boy a familiar, had we not?

Oliver: A familiar?

Drippy: They're little fighting creatures that come from youer heart, see? They're called familiars. Youer going to need a helping hand to deal with the bigger beasties. Now grab youer Wizard's Companion and turn to the page marked Form Familiar.

Maka: Drippy, I've been going through the book when its not in Oliver's hands. There doesn't seem to be a page marked Form Familiar. In fact, this book is missing several pages.

Oliver: Does this mean I can't cast the spell?

O.F.O: Do not worry, young one. I am not all powerless. I can give you the spell you need. Here is the page.

A page then fell out of his branches and into the book. Oliver then cast the spell. A large light then shot out of his chest and formed a sphere. Inside the sphere was a small creature wearing a cape and weilding a sword and shield.

Jexi: So this is a familiar?

Oliver: And he'll be coming with us?

Drippy: Indeed he will. The more the merrier. His name is Mitey. He is a mite from your heart.

O.F.O: We cannot let you just wander off into the wilds alone with only a familiar. Allow me to give you some spells to aid in battle. Healing Touch and Fireball. I also have something to ask of you. The guardian of these woods has been acting unruly as of late and he is neglecting his duties.

Natsu: So you need us to sort him out? No problem. With all of us here, we'll show that guardian who's boss.

Happy: Aye!

O.F.O: What a rambunctious scamp. You'll find him deep in the woods. There were three other travelers went to try and find it, but they have not come back out. While you search for it, I will be trying to find what you need to cure a broken heart.

The group then headed off into the forest to deal with the guardian. As they fought off the monsters that inhabited it. They soon reached a clearing. As soon as they entered it, they heard large footsteps approaching them.

Dan: Looks like the guardian is coming for us here.

They soon saw a large creature with grass like fur, three yellow eyes on each side and a tree growing on its back. It was angerly chasing after Chopper, Teddie and Zoe.

Chopper: How is that thing still chasing us?

Teddie: Seriously. This is unbearable.

Zoe: Will you stop with the bear jokes?

Ranma: Chopper, Teddie and Zoe? What are they doing here?

Pit: Who cares? We have to help them.

Heroes vs Guardian of the Woods

The creature then rushed for the heroes, but they dodged out of the way. It then released a loud bellow which pushed them all back to the rocky walls.

Natsu: Think your the only one with a loud roar? Try this on for size. Fire Dragon's Roar!

A large spiral of fire then hit the monster knocking it back. It then unleashed a barrage of shockwaves, but they guarded against it. The creature then fell over onto its knee's.

Jexi: Oliver! Now's your chance!

Oliver: Right. Fireball!

A ball of fire then fired from the wand and hit the monster. As soon as that happened, a new page was revealed in the book.

Oliver: Let's try this one. Burning Heart!

A large ball of fire was then fired from the wand and hit the guardian. It then fell over after that. After it fell over, it got back up and began moving further down into the forest.

Takuya: Looks like that knocked him back to his senses. I wonder what could have caused him to go out of control?

Drippy: Had Shadar written all over it! We'd best watch ouer backs if we visit any more forests. Saying that, you get guardians everywhere. We'd best go back to see old Treeface, eh?

Zoe: Old Treeface?

MegaMan: We'll explain on the way.

The group then returned to Old Father Oak to give him the good news.

O.F.O: Hmm. You did well to calm the Guardian of the Woods. And I found what I was looking for. But first, a gift, by way of thanks.

A large floating stone then jumped down from the branches.

O.F.O: I entrust to you my closest companion: The Telling Stone. His knowledge of our world rivals even my own. I thought he might help you on your journey. I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he will tell you anything you wish to know. And the other thing...the Locket. This is what you came here for, is it now?

A locket then lowered from the branches and landed into Oliver's hands.

O.F.O: You will need this to contain pieces of heart and save the broken hearted. And here are the spells that go with it. Take Heart and Give Heart.

Drippy: Ta, Barkface. Time to head back to Ding Dong Dell and mend a broken heart.

The heroes soon began heading back to Ding Dong Dell in order to secure a new wand and to be one step closer to saving the worlds.

Heroes retireved: Happy, Teddie, Zoe, Chopper.


	4. Ding Dong Dell Part 1

The group soon returned to the gates to see the guard still out of it.

Jexi: Looks like he's still out of it just like when we left. But now that we have the locket, we can fix his broken heart. So, how exactly do we do that?

Drippy: To mend a broken heart, we need to find the piece that is missing from him. From the looks of him, he's missing some enthusiasm. We need to find him some get up and go.

Maka: Well, where can we find some enthusiasm?

Drippy: Take a good look at the gaurd next to him. Looks like he's overflowing with get up and go. We can get it from him.

The group then walked up to the energetic guard.

Zoe: Excuse us, sir. But could we ask you something?

Guard 1: Sorry, but I cannot open the gates without my colleague's permission.

Link: That's not it.

Aelita: We were wondering if we could borrow some of your enthusiasm.

Guard 1: Well, if it's enthusiasm you're after, I've got plenty to spare! Take as much as you want!

Oliver: Now what do I do?

Drippy: Now cast Take Heart.

Oliver then casted Take Heart and some enthusiasm came out of the guard and into the locket.

Drippy: Now you got a locketful of enthusiasm. Now you just give it to the guard over there. Now cast Give Heart on him.

The spell was then cast and the enthusiasm in the locket came out and rushed into the guard.

Guard 2: What's happening? Where am I?

Guard 1: Well, well, well. You're back with us, I see.

Guard 2: I feel so...strange...As if a weight has been lifted from my heart...I feel...better!

Guard: Thank goodness for that. I was worried about you. I'm sorry. I wasn't myself. But I'm back now, and ready to work harder than ever!

Guard 1: Well then, all these fine people have all come to visit our great kingdom. I think we better let them in.

Guard 2: Indeed we have.

The gates then rose as the people entered the kingdom along with the heroes.

Luffy: Wow. This place is huge! Its so awesome!

Drippy: Perfect. Now we just take Ollie boy here to the king o' this place and get him a new wand and we can continue our quest to defeat Shadar.

Oliver: A real life king? Jeepers.

The group then headed down the street.

Oliver: Wow.

Drippy: Stop staring, mun. Its rude.

Oliver: But look at those goofy clothes.

Drippy: Goofy? Are you blind? Youer the goofy one round these parts!

Jexi: He's right. You stick out like a sore thumb. If you are going to be traveling together, you'll need some new clothes.

Drippy: He's right, Ollie boy. We need to find a store that sells clothes.

Townsperson: if its clothes you want, might I suggest the Hootique. They recently got these amazing tailors. You should check it out.

Maka: The Hootique. Got it.

The group soon traveled to said store to see three familiar faces working on some clothes.

Kanji: Wrong, wrong, wrong. This is all wrong. Its under stitch then over stitch.

Uryuu: Sorry, Mr. Perfect.

Sakura: If you think this is so easy, you should do it yourself.

Kanji: Maybe I should.

Yu: Kanji?

Ichigo: Uryuu?

Naruto: Sakura?

Kanji: Hey, guys! Didn't expect to see you here.

Maka: I guess you three are these new amazing tailors.

Kanji: Yeah. Funny thing. We were walking through town when I spotted a loose thread on a woman's shirt. So I asked her to let me mend it and she said yes. After that, people started coming to us for repairs on their clothes. So, what do you want?

Drippy: Right. Ollie-boy here is in need of a new outfit. He's a flipping embarrassment.

Sakura: He looks fine to me.

Kanji: Shut up! You know nothing! I think I have something for you. Just let me get your measurements down. And your new outfit will be ready by tomorrow.

Jexi: Thanks, Kanji.

Kanji: I also need your measurements, Jexi.

Jexi: Why?

Kanji: I've been wanting to make a new outfit for you. Now is the time. I'll have it ready for you too.

After that, the heroes found a hotel to retire to and slept there that night.

voice: Oliver...Oliver.

Oliver: Mom?

Allie: I am very proud of you sweetie.

Oliver: Mom! Is this...a dream?

Allie: You must listen to me now, Oliver. You have to go to him...To face him... And when you do, you'll learn the truth. Promise me no matter how hard it is.

Oliver: Him? Mom, who's him? Mom, what do you mean?

Allie: He's someone very...important to both of us.

Oliver: But who is he? And where do I have to go?

Allie: Its all right sweetie. You're already on your way.

The next morning, the heroes awoke and headed for the Hootique for the new outfits. Oliver was soon dressed in a new green shirt and tan pants with a red cape on his back. Jexi was now dressed with red gloves, blue boots, a green shirt and yellow shorts.

Oliver: THis is pretty nice.

Jexi: Kanji, you have outdone yourself. So, can we have you guys back on the team?

Kanji: Hells yeah.

Sakura: Better than here.

Uryuu: Besides, SHadar needs to pay for what he has done to the team. But first, we need to find Crona.

Sonic: Crona's here to?

Sakura: We sent him to collect fabrics but he hasn't come back.

Jexi: Well, let's look for him.

The group then looked around town till they finally found Crona at a grave stone.

Crona: Hey, guys.

Maka: Crona, why are you sitting here?

Crona: I'm talking to my new friend.

Luffy: New friend? Where? I don't see anything.

While most of the group couldn't see it, Oliver, Drippy, Ichigo and Uryuu could see a ghost near Crona.

Oliver: Why can't I understand him?

Crona: He says you'll need this.

He then handed them a spell called Spirit Medium. Oliver then cast it.

Oliver: So are you a ghost?

Ghost: Not just any ghost. I'm Horace! Althought you all probably know me as the Sage of Ages.

Ichigo: A Sage?

Horace: Right. You are all on a journey throughout our world right? I think I'll go on a journey myself. Thanks for talking to me. Especially you, Crona.

Crona: Your welcome. I'll see you again sometime.

The group then headed to the palace.

Drippy: Better go in.

But they were soon stopped by the guards.

Guards: Sorry, but you cannot enter.

Heroes: What?

To be continued...

Heroes gathered: Kanji, Sakura, Uryuu, Crona.


	5. Ding Dong Dell Part 2

Jexi: What do you mean we can't enter? We need to have an audience with the king.

Guard: Sorry. But our kings most beloved pet fish has disappeared from the palace moat. The red herring is the King's pride and joy-and a highly endangered species to boot. I doubt His Meowjesty would be able to replace this one if he were to lose it.

Maka: What if we find this red herring and return it. Then will you let us in?

Guard: Well, of course. But you'll have to find it first.

The group then left to try and find the fish.

Crona: You know, I did see a red fish before meeting with Horace.

Teddie: Really? Then where is it then?

Crona: In the stream surrounding the grave.

They then reached the grave and found the fish swimming around in the stream. They picked out from out of the stream and delivered it to the guard who then allowed them inside. The group entered the castle only to see the king was a large cat in king's clothing.

Ranma: Ca-ca-ca-ca.

Jexi: Zoe. Get Ranma out of here and give him some fresh air.

Zoe: Okay.

The two then left the room as the rest of the group went before the king.

Drippy: A pleasure to meet you, Youer Meowjesty.

King Tom: So it was you who delivered One's treasure back to one, mmm?

Chopper: That's correct.

King Tom: And, you wish for a purrize, mmm?

Oliver: Um.

Kiyo: Don't be shy. Just ask him.

Oliver: I was wondering if we could have your wand.

King Tom: Mmm? One's wand, hm? What? What did you say?

He then got off his throne and went up to smell the group.

King Tom: That smell. Could that be?

Drippy: Correct, your Meowjesty. They aren't from ouer world. And Oliver's power freed me from my prison.

King Tom: You mean he broke his spell? This little boy? You all do realize that once you defy him there is no going back, right.

Natsu: We are prepared for that. We just figured he might be able to defeat Shadar.

The king thought about it for a moment, but then let out a big yawn.

King Tom: Its not one's concern. You may not have the wand. Now begone.

He then retired to his bed and slept there. The group then left the castle leaving the king be.

Oliver: Now how do we get the wand?

Drippy: Something wasn't right with ouer royal friend. Brokenhearted he is or I'm broken headed. He is definetely lacking enthusiasm and dragging the whole kingdom down with him.

Naruto: No problem. We find the guard, take some more enthusiasm and give it to the king.

Drippy: Won't work. A rule of borrowing pieces of heart. Only use it once and that's that.

Jexi: So we need to find someone else with enthusiasm. That may be harder than it sounds.

Pikachu: Pika.

Kanji: Someone with lots of enthusiasm? I think you want little Tommy Stout.

Sakura: That's a good idea.

Zoe: Who's Tommy Stout?

Uryuu: He's a small child who dresses as a guard and stands by the entrance of Ding Dong Well. We maybe able to get some enthusiasm out of him.

The heroes soon headed over to the sewers to see a child in pots and pans standing guard at the entrance to Ding Dong Well.

Sakura: That's Tommy right over there.

Jexi: Looks like he has just about the right amount of enthusiasm we need. Excuse me, Tommy?

Tommy Stout: Who comes to me at this moment?

Jexi: My apologies, Tommy. But we were wondering if we could borrow something from you. Its for the king.

Tommy Stout: The king? He needs something from me? What?

Teddie: The king of this town is so lazy now. He needs some of your enthusiasm in order to bring his spirits back to normal.

Tommy Stout: Then take it. Anything for the king.

Oliver then cast Take Heart and borrowed the enthusiasm straight from Tommy. They then returned to the kings castle with the enthusiasm. Oliver then cast Give Heart and the enthusiasm flew right into the king.

Tom: Hmm? What the devil was one up to?

Guard: Your Meowjesty! Please, tell us you are back to your old self.

Tom: Why, one is ten times as energetic as one has ever been. But one feels different, somehow. You, boy, was it you who did this?

Oliver: Yes, your Meowjesty.

Tom: One thanks all of you. You all must be rewarded. What can one bestow onto you?

Oliver: Well, your Meowjesty, we want a magic wand.

Tom: Now that one thinks of it, there is a wand one purrized very hghly as a kitten hidden away safely in one's bedchamber. One shall get it for you. Also, one wants to reward you with two new spells.

He then gave then two new spells. Spring Lock and Rejuvenate.

Maka: A spell that picks locks and a spell that restores objects. What sort of trouble did you get into with these?

Tom: That is none of your concern. Now begone as one searches for one's magic wand.

The group then left the kings throne room and soon saw people heading for the square.

Dan: What's going on?

Man: There's a fight breaking out in the square. Some snakes are fighting with a knight.

Sakura: Snakes and a knight? This just got weirder.

They then rushed to the square to see a knight weilding a mace and sword beat against purple snakes and cobras.

Ekans: No more! We give!

Arbok: We ssssurrender, knight.

knight: I am known as KnightMan! And you, soldiers of Viperia, are not welcome here. Now begone!

The snakes then slithered away from the scene.

Ekans: What do we do, Commander Arbok?

Arbok: Alert Queen Golbat. She mussssst know about thissss.

Jexi: That was awesome. Good thing this world has heroes of its own.

Dan: We should probably see if the king found the wand yet.

They soon returned to the castle only to see one guard.

Zoe: Has the king returned with out wand.

Guard: You see, that's the thing. The king is...gone.

All: WHAT!?

to be continued...


	6. Ding Dong Dell 3

Jexi: What do you mean the king is missing? We just saw his jolly Meowjesty only a couple of hours ago.

Guard: Sorry, but we just checked his room and found that he was gone. I spologize for this sudden inconvinience.

Zoe: So, do you have any idea where he might be?

Guard: I'm afraid not. So sorry. If only there was some way we could find his Meowjesty.

Drippy: Perhaps there is. Everyone, meet me outside.

The group then went outside of the castle and into the courtyard.

Kiyo: So what's this idea of yours?

Drippy: The way I see it, the only way we can find is meowjesty is by finding his soulmate.

Kanji: So we gotta find his girlfriend or wife or something?

Happy: Not that kind of soulmate. We mean we have to find is dimensional opposite.

Aelita: Which means we have to head back to Motorville. But wait, we need to figure out who his soulmate is.

Maka: Wait a minute. I think I know who it is. Its the cat we saw with Leila. I think his name was Timmy Toldrum.

Oliver: I was just about to say that.

Drippy: All we got to do is find Timmy and we'll be tidy. Oliie boy. You know what to do. Cast Gateway.

Gateway was then cast and the group was once again back in Motorville. They then noticed they were right in front of Oliver's house. And in front of it was the girl from the night before the accident. Drippy then went into the house to look for the cat without even seeing the girl.

Sakura: What the? He can't see her but we can? This is pretty weird.

Girl: Oliver. I'm sorry that you are all alone now. Your mummy.

Jexi: You know about that? Don't worry though. We are going to help her.

Girl: Really really?

Oliver: Really really. By the way, what's your name?

Girl: I'm Pea! I've always known you, Oliver.

Soul: Always? You some kind of stalker or something?

Soul was then immediately hit on the head with a book after that comment.

Maka: You'll have to forgive him. He always says stupid stuff like that. Anyway, have you seen a cat around here? His name is Timmy Toldrum.

Pea: Mr. Kitty? I know Mr. Kitty. Follow me. I'll show you to Mr. Kitty.

She then began to run off with the group following after her with Drippy soon rejoining. Soon, they came to an old lot where they see only a mouse run out of the space between the car and the wall. They looked past it and saw it was Timmy Toldrum himself.

Luffy: Its Timmy.

Ranma: He isn't lookig too good.

Link: You're right. We better take him back to Leila at the Milk Bar.

They soon collected the fat cat and brought him back to Leila.

Leila: Thank you so much for bringing him back. He must have been going after some mice again. He tends to do that from time to time. It helps get some exercise for him.

Kanji: Mice, huh? Guys, let's head back to that place. I think I know where the king is.

The group soon left and returned to Ding Dong Dell.

Kanji: There's this well around Ding Dong Dell where all the rats like to hide in. If we go down it, we'll find the king.

Jexi: Wow. You really learned a lot by living in this town.

Uryuu: No he didn't. He's just repeating the info I gave him.

Kanji: Shut the hell up!

The group soon ventured down into the depths of the well and began to search for the king. But as they searched, they then saw some familiar slime creatures.

Jexi: Grimer and Muk?

Sakura: You know what those things are?

Aelita: They are poison type pokemon. They usually thrive in sewers. Why are they in a well?

Chopper: Wait! Remember those Ekans and Arbok we saw in the square? They must have been a distraction so they could let the Grimer and Muk slink into the sewers. They're the true invasion force.

Muk: Okay boys. With the whole town fooled, we can sneak out way into the water system and poison it, making everyone poisonous. Then, Ding Dong Dell will belong to the poison kingdom of Viperia.

Jexi: Except we're about to beat your butts.

The large group turned to see the heroes right behind them. The heroes then pounced on them and easily defeated each and every one of them.

Natsu: That was too easy. Can't you guys do better?

Muk: We were caught by surprise. What did you expect?

Just then, the group heard noises from up ahead and followed them. Soon, they came across a lit area to see the king and a large rat fighting it out.

Zoe: So this is where they are. Your Meowjesty!

King Tom: You guys. Look. One has retrieved ones wand.

Drippy: So he wasn't kidnapped?

Rat: Say cheese!

The rat then hit the king on the head, knocking him out.

Rat: That's what you get for turning your back on me, you old tom cat.

Jexi: Hey! That's not very nice to taunt the cat king. You should be ashamed of youself.'

Rat: Silence!

He then jumped up and prepared to hit Jexi.

Jexi: Ultimate Color Transformation: Hammer!

His arm then became a hammer and he used it to swat the rat away right into the wall.

Oliver: Wow.

Drippy: Aye. You see that? His arm turned into a flippin hammer.

Aelita: Those are Jexi's powers at work. He calls it Ultimate Color Fighting.

The rat soon got up and looked at Jexi with fear.

Jexi: Boo.

The rat then looked scared and ran off deep into the sewers.

Rat: I'll get back at you for this.

Jexi: Not my fault you're weak. Wasn't even a warm up. Let's just grab the king and get out of here.

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location, the woman and her bird were surrounded by twelve people in robes and masks resembling animals of the zodiac.

Apus: The Zoriarcs have been assembled, your Radience.

woman: I thank you all for attending. I hereby call the Council to order. The purpose of this assembly is to plot the elimination of the Pure Hearted one and the Dimensional Heroes. Come before us, Dark Djinn and Leader of Gospel.

Just then, Shadar appeared in the room out of thin air. As that happened, a rush of cold air blew in as a robot with icicles on its back and arms came in.

Shadar: You called, White Witch?

FreezeMan: This best be important, organic.

White Witch: The pure hearted one and the Dimensional Heroes must be eliminated. It is time you lived up to your title as The Executor. And you, FreezeMan, said the heroes would not survive.

FreezeMan: I figured after Shadar seperated them that the world would end those organics. Though I did not expect the main heroes to find a gateway. But rest assured, my operatives are working hard to deal with the threat. They will not survive.

Shadar: As for the Pure Hearted one, I will make sure he is dealt with. Under one condition. His destruction must be done by me and me alone.

White Witch: Very well. Off with the both of you.

The two then left after this. Meanwhile back in Ding Dong Dell...

Tom: One thanks all of you for your bravery. Now here is what one has promised you. One's own magic wand.

He then gave the wand to Oliver.

Oliver: Thank you, your Meowjesty.

King Tom: Also, you should head to Al Mamoon to train with one of the Great Sages. You can reach it by traveing through the Golden Grove.

Jexi: Thanks.

King Tom: Good luck on your journey, brave warriors. And don't forget the new spells I have given you.

The group then left the Kingdom of Ding Dong Dell and began to travel to Al Mamoon in hopes of meeting with the great sage.

Meanwhile in the Golden Grove, a tall man stands there looking around.

Man: So, the warring kingdoms have come here? I was hoping to avoid all of that. Especially after that event.


	7. The Golden Grove

Narrator: Hello and welcome back. Today we pick up our story in the Golden Grove. But this story is going to be a bit different. Instead of following the main heroes, we will follow the heroes that wound up in the Golden Grove after being seperated by Shadar. Here we are.

We open up in the golden grove to see Nami, Lucy, Laura, Jeremie, Orihime, Rukia, Rise, Akane, Robin and Amy being surrounded by several poison type warriors known as Gulpin and Swalot.

Akane: How do we get into these messes?

Rise: These guys just keep on coming and coming.

Gulpin: What should we do now, boss?

Swalot: Hit them with another round of Poison Gas.

Gulpins: Sir, yes sir!

They all then began to inhale and then blew out large clouds of poisonous gas towards the group.

Amy: Not the poison again.

Amy then began swinging her hammer to create a tornado to blow the gas away.

Gulpin: Dang it. Not again. Can't you all just get poisoned and die already.

Jeremie: Why are you even attacking us anyway?

Swalot: We know you guys recently conquered Terrera and Illusio and we cannot let warriors like you taking Viperia. Boys, prepare a Sludge Bomb attack.

But before they could attack, a psychic attack was then launched knocking all of them away.

Swalot: What the? I didn't know they were psychic. I better get out of here.

Swalot then ran off as soon as the Gulpin were knocked out. The group sighed in relief.

Laura: That was a close one. But where did that psychic attack come from?

Akane: Who knows, but I do not want to stay to find out.

They soon ran off together in the dark of night. As they walked, they saw a small light up ahead.

Rukia: There's a small light up ahead.

Laura: Maybe its the others.

Rise: Let's check it out.

The group then ran over there to see the light was not made by thier friends, but by a lone man in ragged clothing.

Man: Hello there, visitors from other worlds.

Rukia: Sir, did you just call us visitors? How could you know that?

Man: I've traveled the worlds long enough to know visitors. For I am a worldly nomad.

Robin: A worldly nomad?

Jeremie: You've heard of these guys, Robin?

Robin: Jexi told me about them once. They're travelers that have lost their homes and travel across the worlds to find a new one.

Man: Correct. Except in my case, I am forced to wonder the worlds for all eternity. Anyway, all of you smell of poison.

Lucy: We were recently in a fight with soldiers from the poison kingdom.

Man: Viperia. Of course.

Lucy: You know about the kingdoms?

Man: I am familiar with all 18 kingdoms.

Rise: 18? We've heard there were only 17.

Man: I'm not surprised. The 18th one is a teleporting world. It is the Fairy Kingdom of Oberon. Anyway, have any of you ever wondered what started the wars?

Orihime: A little. Do you know how it started?

Man: Yes. A long time ago, the 18 kingdoms were not always seperate, they were one huge world. It was known as the Realm of Royalty. There, the kingdoms got along with each other and didn't fight. In that world, there was a man and a pokemon. He loved that pokemon very much. They would enjoy their time together. But one day, a war began between the Ground Kingdom of Terrera and the Psychic Kingdom of Illusion. The man's beloved Pokemon took part in the war. Several years passed. He was given a tiny box. The man wanted to bring the Pokemon back. No matter what it took. The man built a machine to give it life. He brought his beloved Pokemon back. But the man had suffered too much. His rage had not subsided. He could not forgive the world that had hurt the Pokemon he loved. He turned the machine into the ultimate weapon. The man became a bringer of destruction that ended the war. But at a terrible cost. The force of the weapons fire broke the world apart into 18 pieces. Each representing a type. Aurora, Normal. Ignis, Fire. Fontaine, Water. Greenleaf, Grass. Crysalia, Bug. Violight, Electric. Pugulis, Fighting. Terrera, Ground. Illusio, Psychic. Avia, Flying. Cragspur, Rock. Viperia, Poison. Yaksha, Dark. Oberon, Fairy. Nixtrom, Ice. Spectra, Ghost. Valora, Steel. And Dragnor, Dragon. The Pokemon that was given life must have known...That the lives of many warrior Pokemon were used to restore its life. The resurrected Pokemon left the man.

After the story was finished, most of the group were in tears after hearing this.

Nami: So, that's how the war began. How long ago did this happen?

Man: 3000 years ago. That was when the fighting both ended and restarted with disastrous results.

Laura: So what happened to the man? The one who started all of this?

Man: He was forced to wander the worlds as a mere shell of his former self.

Orihime: I feel sorry for him. Sure he broke his world apart, but he did it to bring a friend back to life.

Man: He was nothing but an angry fool.

The man then got up and began to walk away.

Man: Remember the story I shared with you well. So that no one can make the same mistake.

He then walked off into a deeper section of the woods. The group then left after he did and soon came across a dried up spring,

Rise: This spring is completely drained.

Amy: But how did this happen?

Lucy: Maybe you should ask him?

The group turned to see a large beast weilding a sword and shield and had huge antlers.

Akane: Now we have to fight this guy?

Rukia: I'm sure we could beat him if we work together.

Lucy: Right. Summon the Golden Bull! Taurus!

Just then, a large bull weilding an axe appeared before them.

Taurus: You better mooove horn head. Lucy's mine.

The beast just growled as soon as Taurus said this. It charged in with its sword raised high and then brought it down. Taurus blocked it with his axe and knocked the beast back. The beast then became enraged and dropped its sword and shield and charged. It slammed right into Taurus, knocking him into a wall, causing him to vanish.

Lucy: Taurus!

Nami: Its okay. Taurus gave off the perfect distraction.

Orihime: Distraction for what?

Nami: For that.

They looked up to see several black storm clouds floating above the beast.

Nami: Go! Thunder Breed Tempo!

A large thunderbolt then came down and electricuted the beast. The beast began to faulter a bit after being electricuted.

Nami: Those horns on its head make a perfect lightning conducter.

The beast bellowed as it began to charge again. But Amy jumped into the air and bonked the monster on the head with her hammer. The monster then toppled over and was soon defeated. It then got back up and retreated deep into the woods. As soon as that happened, they heard a familiar voice.

Jexi: Guys! I see more of our team up ahead.

Jeremie: Its Jexi, Aelita and everyone else.

Pit: So glad to see you guys.

Link: What are you doing in the Golden Grove?

Nami: We'll explain later. Right now, we need to refill the spring.

Drippy: Don't worry bout it, lass. Ollie boy here will refill it no problem.

Oliver then walked up to the spring and casted Rejuvinate to revive the spring and caused the forest to glow green with health.

Lucy: Amazing.

Jexi: So, since we are all together again, shall we move on?

Laura: Of course.

So now, with some old friends back together, the large group continued to head for the city in the desert: Al Mamoon.

Heroes recovered: Nami, Robin, Laura, Jeremie, Rise, Lucy, Akane, Amy, Rukia, Orihime.


End file.
